


Hidden In Front Of Everyone (New)

by 3rr0r_Author_not_found



Series: They call criminal activity a hobby [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempt at Humor, Baker Charlotte Katakuri, Because of Reasons, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Blind Character, But it's not how you think, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Doflamingo is Luffys Mother, Everyone Is Gay, Fireman Foshichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fireman Portgas D. Ace, Gay Character, Hard of Hearing Gladius, How Do I Tag, Law Doesn't Leave the Donquixote Family, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mechanic Eustass Kid, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Momingo, Mother Donquixote Doflamingo, No beta we die like ace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Parent Donquixote Doflamingo, Police Officer Garp, Possible Character Death, Protective Donquixote Doflamingo, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Portgas D. Ace, Protective Sabo, Protective Siblings, Protective Trafalgar D. Water Law, Security chief Sabo, Slow To Update, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Spy Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Student Monkey D. Luffy, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Crocodile (One Piece), Trans Donquixote Doflamingo, at least somehow, blind original character, spanish mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_Author_not_found/pseuds/3rr0r_Author_not_found
Summary: Luffy was fine. He lived with Sabo, school was okay, and his internship boss gave him food! But several events roll over and Luffy is forced to face a long-repressed reality. Friend, foe and more play an important role in this. Perhaps he should have forgotten and led a normal life instead. But then again - normal has always been boring.~*~Excerpt: [... This information made Rosinante grimace. The evidence began to speak more and more for those who just brought problems - problems they didn't need right now."The feathers?" Rosinante asked in a choked voice, hoping so much it was wrong. But Law shook his head, shattering all hope.]
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Charlotte Katakuri & Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo & Gladius, Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Dragon, Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Thatch, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Original Character & Original Character, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Series: They call criminal activity a hobby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993666
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden in front of everyone / KidLuLaw (Old)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076724) by [3rr0r_Author_not_found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_Author_not_found/pseuds/3rr0r_Author_not_found). 



> Hey and welcome to my new edition! I tried to write it in English this time. However, English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes.

A pair of black eyes open sleepily, not yet fixed on anything. It took some time for the teenager's consciousness to return from the realm of dreams and for him to be aware of the world around him.

"Ace ...?" The boy asked sleepily while trying to wake the other person next to him.

"Ace, wake up ..."

The black-haired young man, Ace, who was lying next to the teenager, however, only grumbled and turned away, sank back into the realm of dreams without even having registered that any attempt was made to wake him. That made the teen sulk and throw a pillow on his human heater. But Ace just waved it off like nothing had happened, which frankly wasn't surprising. Once Ace slept, it was difficult to wake him. But there were two things that could wake Ace, and one of them, as sent by God, entered the room.

(It was just Sabo with food)

"Sabo!"

Enthusiastically, the teenager jumped out of bed and fell around his blond brother's neck, who was able to put away the food in time before he wrapped his arms around the black-haired teenager.

"Good morning Luffy."

Sabo looked amused at his little brother, who huddled up against him like a cat. Luffy often made surprise hugs, which could sometimes last for hours. When Luffy was hungry for contact, Ace and Sabo were always happy to give them away. After all, they took care of their baby brother. And when he asked for cuddles and hugs, they delivered.

(Especially since Garp kicked Luffy out)

“Ace is sleeping like a dead man again, Sabo! He just doesn't want to wake up! "

Pouting Luffy looked at Sabo and pointed at his brother sleeping in his bed. And while that wasn't usually a problem, Ace had a date later and had promised to drop Luffy off at his internship beforehand.

"Otherwise I'll be late for the free samples!"

Sabo laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair before he set him down and grabbed the food again, which he put one of his special sandwiches into his little brother's mouth before he went to Ace and held the plate under his nose. Ace was awake sooner than you could see and had the first sandwich in his mouth.

"Gowd Morwiwg." Ace managed, mouth stuffed, before he reached for the next one to put it in his mouth. However, Sabo hit his hand and looked at him admonishingly.

“First chew on Ace. And then get ready. You still have to drive Luffy to his internship. Besides, Marco is waiting for you. "

Mumbling a bit that sounded suspiciously like "Yes Mama" to Luffy, Ace got up and disappeared from the room towards the bathroom. Luffy followed Ace shortly after Sabo gave him a warning as he tried to steal the sandwich.

(But it was Sabo's food! Not as good as Sanji's but still.)

~*~

Thanks to Sabo's help, Ace and Luffy managed to leave the apartment in time so that Luffy wasn't late on the first day. It ended with Luffy sitting hyperactive in his seat and Ace, the morning grouch he was, hungry at the wheel. And of course it didn't get any better because Luffy was raving about the food at his internship the whole time. Ace would have understood if it was meat, but that thing was a bakery and cafe! He didn't even think his little brother was interested in pastries!

(Then again, it was food. And Luffy adored all kinds of food.)

"Thanks Ace!" Luffy exclaimed. Then he kissed Ace on the cheek and disappeared from the car. Ace looked perplexed after Luffy. Has the time passed so quickly? They had only left five minutes ago ... Apparently he had been so absorbed in his little brother's new favorite dishes that the time just flew by. Though luckily it wasn't the traffic that Ace paid no attention to. It could have turned out a lot worse.

Ace watched as Luffy talked briefly with the cook from the restaurant a few streets away and also got food. What was his name Sanny? Sonic? Salami? Wait, no, that was food. Definitely something with ‘San‘. Luffy had definitely mentioned him, several times. He just couldn't remember the name. But as soon as Luffy got to the bakery, Ace started the engine and made his own way to his meeting. God keep him from being late. Since the last time, when Marco was late thanks to him, he tried to avoid that. Please don't let today be the day he has to play with fire.

As fast as he could, he drove through the city and tried in no way to let anything stop him. But as soon as he approached their meeting point - Marco's apartment - he could see his friend standing in front of it. And in the way Marco leaned against the wall? He didn't even have to look at the clock.

"Fuck. A sour pineapple is blocking my way. And I can't escape. "

~*~

Luffy sat contentedly in the staff area of the café and took out his lunch. Sabo's food was wonderful, but Sanji's food, which he always got something from, if something was left? That was on a whole different level than Sabos.

And while he was sitting there devouring Sanji's food, Katakuri Charlotte, his boss, joined him in the break room. Luffy admired him. His sweet dishes were a dream, almost at Sanji level and at some point Luffy wanted to be able to make such good sweets himself. That's why he wanted to do an internship at Katakuri.

(And not because of the free samples when Katakuri tried something new.)

Luffy greeted Katakuri with his smile and subconsciously enchanted him with it. On the other hand, Luffy, with his acceptance, had already wrapped Katakuri around his finger when the little curly head looked at him with astonishment despite all the malformations, as if he had just performed a miracle. Which he didn't. He had only given him something to eat when he stood in front of his closed shop as a small child and looked longingly inside.

(On the other hand, Luffy cared little about looks, and he respected that Katakuri wore a mask to cover the lower half of his face, even if he found it quite cool personally.)

"Here. I thought you might want to try it. "

Luffy looked up to see a brown muffin in Katakuri's hand. He took it curiously and took a bite. At first you tasted the chocolate chips very intensely, but inside was a yellow cream that tasted like bananas. There were even small pieces!

"That tastes great!", Luffy shouted euphorically, while he put the rest in his mouth. That he looked overjoyed and like a hamster only made it more satisfying for Katakuri. Luffy always gave the most honest comments.

(It was also cute to see.)

"Then I'll do a few more for you.", Katakuri said, while he was already thinking about how many to put aside for Luffy. After all, he also had to test how it was received by his customers.

(Even if Luffy's opinion was mostly the same as that of his customers.)

"I'll also pack some for your friends."

"Thank you!"

Luffy was about to fall around his neck in gratitude. In the end, he left it with a hug, even if it was bone-breaking. He had to say thank you, after all, this was a free meal. Besides, Sabo would have been disappointed. He had tried to teach his little brother manners. But on Luffy's delight in the portions of food, Katakuri merely ruffled his intern's hair, which he messed up even more than it already was.

After Katakuri had already left to continue his work - Luffy could hear Brûlée outside yelling that Katakuri shouldn't feed him. In the last ten minutes of his break, he finished his meal and thanked both Sanji and Sabo again on his cell phone, before he reported to Ace about the latest dish in the café and also gave his assessment. Of course, Ace responded immediately and announced his jealousy about it. At least subliminally. Because even though his big brother always pretended not to like Katakuri's baked foods, Luffy was still aware of how Ace secretly adored them.

Just as Luffy was about to go back to work, his cell phone rang shrilly. With a confused look, he looked at his cell phone and was surprised to find that it was Sabo who called.

"Sabo?" Asks Luffy, confused, after answering the call. After all, Sabo rarely called during his working hours.

"Sorry Kiddo, Sabo is busy right now," said an unfamiliar male voice over the phone.

"Who's there?" Luffy asked suspiciously. Sabo rarely gave his phone to anyone, even Ace and Luffy rarely got it. That a stranger had it ... He didn't like it at all.

"Calm down. I'm Quentin, a colleague from Sabo. He had mentioned that he wanted to pick you up today. However, Sabo is ... busy and probably won't make it. That's why I will come to pick you up later and drop you off at a friend of your brothers' house until one of them can pick you up. ", Said the man, Quentin, and seemed credible. Still, Luffy wasn't quite sure whether to believe it. On the other hand, if Sabo trusted him to use his cell phone, then it's safe ...

"Okay. If Sabo can confirm it to me, then yes. "

And no sooner had Luffy said it than he heard the cell phone change hands.

"Luffy?", after a quick confirmation, he continued, "Yes, good. Some problems have arisen, as Quentin said. I will not make it. That's why I'm entrusting you to Quentin. Be good, okay? He will be with you around 4 p.m. "

"OK. See you later Sabo ... "

With that sentence the conversation ended, but Luffy's worries grew. Sabo had sounded much more tired than this morning. He knew that Sabo had a lot to do as the chief security officer of a well-respected company, but he had never sounded so exhausted. Hopefully everything was fine ...

(He didn't want to repeat the events of a few years ago.)

~*~

Luffy nibbled on some muffins that Katakuri had given him before his shift was over and had been standing in front of the café for a few minutes now, waiting for Quentin. Sabo had sent him a photo of a dark green, red feathered motorcycle about an hour ago that Quentin would be bringing. He couldn't tell what kind of model it was, that was Franky's area of interest.

He didn't have to wait long when Quentin stopped in front of the café about ten minutes later.

"Heya Kiddo. Sorry for waiting, the traffic jam had conspired against me. ", Quentin said after he had taken off his helmet and Luffy could really see him for the first time.

Quentin appeared to be a young man in his early twenties with intense red eyes that Luffy didn't think were simple contact lenses. They looked too real for that. Long, blue-green hair also protruded from under the helmet, but it was obviously colored. However, it only made Quentin's pale skin look unhealthy.

"Okay Kiddo," Quentin told him with a grin, his birthmark on his left cheek puckering funny.

"Ready for the ride of your life?"

And with that he gave him a simple white helmet with red feathers. Curiously, Luffy took the helmet, briefly felt sadness that he could not wear his straw hat. But the helmet was quickly on and the teenager on the motorcycle. The ride began with the words "Hold on tight, kid!"

The ride was longer than Luffy initially thought. Or was it simply because of the many red lights that suddenly appeared everywhere? After all, they were red at every traffic light! Quentin was understandably annoyed by it. However, they turned left at an intersection, Luffy being sure the plan said right.

“Quentin? Shouldn't we have had to go to the right ?! ", Luffy called over the noise to the driver, to which he answered, but Luffy only understood fragments like" road "," construction site "and" detour ". With some delay, however, Luffy was able to build a decent answer from this. Satisfied with the answer, Luffy could then think about his babysitter. Quentin had mentioned it went to a friend, but it couldn't be the most obvious. Marco was on a date with Ace after they finished their shift. Thatch was working until just before midnight. It wasn't Koala either, because if Sabo worked long hours, so did she. And Shanks wasn't in town right now. He couldn't go to his friends either, almost none of them had time because of their internship.

(Although he knew very well that they would still do anything if he needed help.)

And then, before he knew it, they were in front of a two-story family house, which practically disappeared in the area. And it confirmed his theory that it wasn't any of his brother's friends he knew.

"Come on kid. He's waiting. ", Quentin said after getting off his motorcycle and headed for the front door. Luffy quickly sprinted after his driver, who was already knocking.

The door was opened by a tired-looking young man of sickly complexion. Short black hair hung limply on the man's face, which actually only made him appear paler. However, his blue-gray eyes practically glowed.

"Holy sh- shouldn't you be in bed? You loo-"

"Yuuto!" Luffy interrupted Quentin after he recognized the young man. How could he forget Ace and Sabo's longest-running friend ?!

Luffy almost jumped over Yuuto with euphoria, but Yuuto caught the little whirlwind quickly and easily. His face automatically brightened as the human sunshine landed in his arm. But who wouldn't be happy to see Luffy?

(Very few, though not all of the intentions of it were kind)

"You know each other?" Quentin asked confused.

"Yes. I used to babysit Luffy. ", Yuuto said, amused, but it didn't mask the exhaustion in his voice.

Quentin nodded in understanding and then disappeared into the house with Yuuto and the teenager. He wouldn't stay long, at least he still had to go somewhere. But briefly inquiring about what is doing Yuuto's health does no harm. He also had to annoy his brother.

~*~

A black SUV pulled up to an area cordoned off with yellow and black tape. The area wasn't large, only about 6 x 8 meters, and was in front of an old shabby house. Some police cars were parked in front of it and police officers questioned some witnesses.

Two men, both dressed in black, get out of the SUV. One of the men was tall, blond, and had three small purple triangles tattooed under his right eye. The other was a little shorter than his colleague with the tousled hair, but significantly older. What was striking about both, however, was that the older one had a sickle-shaped scar on the face and the larger one had golden brown eyes.

“Detectives Dulacre. Are you Agent Donquixote and D. Monkey? ”Asked a young man in a gray and white shirt with a black vest, simple black suit pants and black docs. His dark blue hair looked almost black from the lack of light. However, his eyes, which were very similar to a falcon, seemed to shine almost golden due to the current incidence of light. As a result, the already slightly faded burn scar could be seen, which stretched over the entire left half of his face and part of his neck.

(It almost reminded Garp of someone else with similar eyes. Yet those eyes, even if they looked friendlier, still made a shiver down Garp's spine. He would keep an eye on this detective.)

"How does it look?", Agent Rosinante Donquixote asked after they had confirmed their identity, to which Detective Dulacre answered immediately.

“The victim is Yuma Dulacre, 25 years old. She is an employee of the Smile Club, dancer ”, the detective passed the information on to the agents while they went to the crime scene.

“Dulacre? Are you related? ", Rosinante asked the detective the question, but as soon as he discovered the corpse, his breath caught. The victim was almost unrecognizable, arms, legs and face cut almost beyond recognition. But the upper body was the worst. It looked cracked, abstract bones sticking out. However, the many feathers in shades of blue and yellow that lay around the victim and got caught in the wavy black hair made her look almost like an angel who died in the fall of heaven.

(Doffy would have laughed at the analogy, after all, it was he who scorned God in the sight of the Church and there family.)

Detective Dulacre answered Rosinante's question, although he had almost suppressed the question: “Yes. Yuma was my cousin. We grew up together, but our relationship hasn't been rosy in years. About two years ago the contact broke off completely. "

"Still, we have to ask you a few more questions later.", Garp joined in the conversation, which gave Rosinante the opportunity to talk to the medic who had looked at the body and inquired about the premature result of his examination.

“Contrary to the apparent cause of death, it wasn't the loss of blood that killed her. I don't see any choking marks or a puncture site, but with the darkness and the amount of blood it is difficult to be one hundred percent sure. ", Law Trafalgar summarized his current results.This information made Rosinante grimace. The evidence began to speak more and more for those who just brought problems - problems they didn't need right now.

"The feathers?" Rosinante asked in a choked voice, hoping so much it was wrong. But Law shook his head, shattering all hope.

“I'm sorry Cora-san, but they're real. Not a single one is artificial. "

"So someone put in a template for the war, huh?" Garp intervened, "That makes it a lot more difficult for us. Now we don't just have to be careful about catching a serial killer duo, we also don't have to provoke war in the process. "

Garp glared at the blue feathers, and Rosinante would almost bet they should go up in flames. But he also understood it. That they'd found a corpse with such specific trademarks only suggested one of the most dangerous killer duos around. And such obvious activities that practically rub it under your nose that it was them? It was a clear warning. Hurt what is ours again and there will be war.

"Damn Whitebeards."

(Oh how well Garp's words described the situation.)


	2. Chapter 2

Freshly showered, Ace stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, the towel slipping on his head so that it blocked his view. But this wasn't a big problem. After all, his position was too comfortable to move.

Ever since he and Marco got back from their date, Ace felt deeply relaxed. They took a lot of time with it, proceeded gently in order to have more to enjoy. That alone had made Ace happy. But when Marco gave him the reins to set the pace himself? It had given him an emotional high that he only came down hours later. Marco had looked at him and her result with satisfaction, making Ace feel even more proud. At least he knew how seldom Marco passed the reins on to anyone else. And that Ace would then be allowed to lead ... It made him fall in love with the man all over again.

"Have you calmed down again?" Came the soft voice of his boyfriend next to him. Shortly afterwards, a couple of arms closed around Ace from behind, began to run over his still heated body. Ace gave a satisfied sigh.

"Yes. Thanks for not stopping me, Marco. Every single movement was deserved."

“And I would do it again. I admit it was nice to play the passive part once. You had put so much passion into what you did that you just had to be watched. ”Marco said in a gentle, loving tone that Ace knew was reserved for him. It wasn't anything special, really, but Ace had become more possessive of what he considered his. Marco was at the top of the list.

The towel was pulled from Ace's head in one smooth movement and a few rough lips touched his. At first they move gently against each other, but quickly it got rougher, more passionate. Ace bit Marco's lip and ran his hands over a sensitive area on the blond-haired man's neck. A moan escaped Marco, who ran his hands into Ace's still damp hair in order to elicit a moan from his friend by pulling on it.

The loud ringing of a cell phone caused the two lovebirds to separate. With an apologetic smile, Ace hurried back to the bathroom where his cell phone was. He answered the call with a quick glance at the display.

“Your brother is ours now. We'll adopt him.” A calm but serious male voice cut Ace off before he could even speak. Ace glanced at his cell phone with a "Wtf" look. Maybe he had misread?

(For the sake of his sanity, he hoped.)

However, nothing had changed, his cell phone screen still showed the same name as before.

“What the hell, Soma? Are you high?!" Ace asked, seriously doubting that someone like Soma would make such statements when his thoughts are clear.

"Perhaps. Kaito gave me weird painkillers earlier - Hey! "

Ace could hear a scuffle along with a few scraps of sentences.

"... do not use unknown medi ..."

"... would be kidnapping ..."

"You ... house arrest."

(He decided not to think twice about it.)

"Sorry Ace. I don't know where Soma got the medication from. ", Yuuto's voice came from the loudspeaker this time.

"It's okay. You don't hear that every day. But ... did you just house arrest a grown man? And what has my brother got to do with it? ”Ace asked his questions and could clearly hear Yuuto's sigh.

“Your brother is here because Quentin dropped him off to babysit. You and Sabo were both still busy when his shift ended. Because of Soma ... Whenever he's on pain medication, he craves “surprise adoptions,” as he calls it. At least be glad he called. Most don't get that much. "

Ace could hear the tired, resigned tone in Yuuto's voice, which made it obvious that it was happening more often now. And he doesn't pity Yuuto for taking care of this crack gang. His chaos were enough for him.

“And Luffy? Shall I come and pick him up? ", Ace asked, because he didn't want to suck Yuuto any more than he already had. However, Yuuto only says no and after a brief exchange the conversation was over. With new worried thoughts about his friends and family, he went back to Marco, who had made himself comfortable on the couch and was enjoying his parrot Enix. Without hesitation, Ace lay down on Marco's lap and closed his eyes.

(He had to forget.)

~*~

"Is he okay?" Luffy asked while he tried to get Soma to bed with Yuuto after they took the phone away from him.

He looked worriedly at the man between them. Soma's normally white, shoulder-length, curly hair hung over his face, looking dull and limp. His red eyes were also cloudy, without a fixation point, and bloodshot. Thanks to his very pale skin, both his gigantic circles under his eyes and his freckles stood out. But what worried Luffy most was the tremor that struck Soma's body.

“I would like to say that it is appropriate for the circumstances, but that would be a lie. He's going through a difficult time. ", Yuuto said in a low voice that was full of concern. Luffy couldn't even blame him. As far as he could tell, they were almost like family here. Just the thought that Sabo, Ace, or one of his friends would look like this ... Luffy doubted he would be as calm as Yuuto.

"But it's getting better?"

“No,” said Yuuto, “We try to stop him from taking painkillers and always watch how much he takes when he has to. Kaito always hides all of his medicine, just to keep Soma from taking more, but he always finds it. "

Luffy watched Yuuto drop Soma on the bed, even if the white-haired man didn't seem to have noticed, his thoughts were too foggy. But Yuuto also seemed exhausted and tired. He seemed to be struggling to stay on his feet.

“Maybe you should lie down too, Yuuto. You don't look that good yourself anymore. "

Yuuto just nodded at the statement and then sat down on the other bed in the room. Luffy left the room and quietly closed the door behind her. He would give them the rest they needed.

(Luffy might not know what was going on, but they were hiding something. Because there wasn't such a sad mood in the air in his memories. He would find out what had happened to them. After all, they were family.)

The soft tones of his notification tone tore him from his thoughts. One look at its display was enough. Sabo was ready outside.

~*~

"Hey Lu, what's bothering you?" Asked Sabo quietly but gently as he sat down next to Luffy on the sofa. Something was bothering his little brother deeply and it was definitely not a good thing. Nothing that left Luffy sad was good in any way.

Luffy seemed to struggle to find the right words, and that alone deepened Sabo's concern. Because usually Luffy never hesitated to share his opinion with Sabo or Ace.

“I'm worried…”, Luffy began, even if his voice paused for a moment, “Yuuto doesn't seem to be doing well. He's a lot paler than I remember. His whole demeanor really just shows how exhausted he is. He also seems permanently tired ... And then there is Soma ... He lives with Yuuto and he doesn't seem to be feeling better. According to Yuuto, he is addicted to pain medication. Basically, he looks like a walking dead Sabo! His dark circles are gigantic, his iris is almost indistinguishable from the rest of his eyes. Thanks to sleep deprivation, his eyes are almost completely bloodshot! It's a miracle he passed out so he could be put to bed. He didn't seem to feel well either, as if he was in pain despite everything ... I can't imagine how high his tolerance limit must be by now ... "

(Sometimes Sabo forgot how attentive his little brother could be. It was worrying.)

Sabo comforted Luffy and ran his hand through his hair. He understood why Luffy was concerned, it didn't take him long to bond. And watch your new friends suffer? It had to be awful.

“I know how you are, Luffy. But they'll be fine. Maybe not today or a week from now, but they'll be better. Trust in your friends, Luffy. "

His little brother nodded slightly and actually seemed cheered up, even if the sadness still had a gentle grip on him. But he could easily do something about it.

"How about you get ready for bed and I'll make you another sandwich?" Asked Sabo, knowing full well that Luffy couldn't resist. Additional food always worked.

"Meat!" Luffy shouted as he hissed away, leaving a laughing Sabo who then went into the kitchen to prepare the sandwich.

"Prepare bribes?", Came a female voice behind Sabo and made him snort in amusement.

"Please - it's just a snack for Luffy, Koala."

With an amused look and a sandwich in hand, he turned to his roommate.

"Bring him the bribe dinner and then you explain it to me?", She asked with raised eyebrows, whereupon Sabo only nodded and Luffy brought his food.

After wishing his little brother good night, he met Koala in the living room, who had made herself comfortable on the couch with a book.

"So? What is the problem? Because normally you are strictly against feeding the little sunshine at this time, unless he needs a distraction. So what happened? "

With a sigh he sat down next to Koala and briefly closed his eyes to collect himself.

“Luffy found out about Soma's addiction and Yuuto's condition today and it worries him. He is very worried about there health and I don't know how to explain it to him. The chances alone that Yuuto will ever get well are not high. And Soma's addiction can't be stopped just like that, because he actually needs this medication… ”Sabo sighed and sounded more frustrated than he was at the moment. Because he didn't want to give up hope yet.

Showing sympathy, Koala rubbed Sabo over the back. She may not have had a little sibling, but she was also attached to both Luffy and Yuuto and his family. They had become her friends and she didn't want to lose anyone through such circumstances.

"We'll find something, I'm sure of that." she said in a soft voice.

(Both kept each other company for hours.)

~*~

Yuuto straightened with a groan. His head spins and his body protested every move. As nice as the nap was, his body doesn't thank him for the awkward position - between Soma, who was clinging, and the wall - not at all. With careful movements he loosens Soma's grasp and lightly left the room.

(He didn't question how he ended up in bed with Soma anymore.)

In the kitchen he met Ayato, who was feeding Azra, a little red-brown squirrel.

"Is Muriel not there yet?", Yuuto asked, because it was Muriel's job to take care of there little friend.

Ayato winced in surprise and turned to Yuuto.

"Jesus Yuuto, don't scare a poor man like that!" Ayato exclaimed and put a hand over his heart. He acted as if he was about to have a heart attack, which Yuuto reads just rolling his eyes, already used to the drama.

Ayato pouted Azra's head, pouting that Yuuto hadn't reacted too much.

“Muriel started again. He wanted to be back in an hour and I just took over ”, he explained and after a quick look at the calendar, Yuuto understood.

Distracting from the topic, he asked: "How was the work?" However, this statement seemed to frustrate Ayato, which immediately made Yuuto curious. Gossip is always very interesting.

“Don't start with that! Not only did I have to deal with the remains of Ace he'd left behind, his grandfather had me interrogated for hours just because I'm related to the victim! At least Corazon was friendlier and gave me coffee, ”Ayato grumbled and made Yuuto laugh slightly.

“So Yuma is finally dead? Good for you. It slowly became irritatingly annoying. "

Ayato immediately agreed and Yuuto was a lot relieved. Ayato's cousin was slowly becoming a problem. She kept lurking around there home and workplaces, watching and harassing them. She pushes her way more and more into there lifes. Thanks to this alone, they notice their presence, days when Yuma fortunately did not show up. And it seems that it finally became her undoing. She had invaded Ace territory and experienced the consequences. Nobody steals from a hydra and gets off lightly.

(Especially if it was one of the heads that was injured. The others could not show mercy. Attacking one of them was attacking them. Because even if they were three different personalities, they shared bodies and Soul.)

~*~

Law put the last body in the cooling tank for today and began tidying up his workplace. Hachi and Penguin had offered to help, but once again the two of them had less sleep than necessary.

(They were just idiots, constantly demanding more than they could.)

"Law?" Rosinante called into pathology, obviously not knowing if he was still there.

"I'm here, Cora-san," confirmed Law.

Rosinante then came to him quickly, with only two stops on the floor. On his heels was Law's little white husky puppy Bepo, who could not stay at home today because of the long working hours of him and his roommate.

(He stumbled almost as often as Roccinante, but at least this one was cute.)

"Do you need something?", Law asked his question, while he ruffled Bepo's fur in greeting.

"I want information about our corpse, Law", he stopped Law right there and added his sentence, "The unofficial version."

With a sigh, Law straightened up and leaned against one of the many tables that stood there.

"Since you already know who killed her ... They weren't squeamish. This wasn't just a warning, Cora-san. This was vengeance.

I found the cause of death. Yuma had loads of gasoline in her body, both liquid and vaporized. She was burned alive from the inside before her body was torn apart. The informant status could not save her from this punishment. She pissed off a dragon, Cora-san. Her death was an act of grace."

Silence spread through pathology. Law understood why Cora-san took time to process this information. It had taken him a few minutes to realize everything himself. Law knew the protective tendencies of the Whitebeards. And he was glad he'd never been on the receiving end of her anger.

(Yuma's body was proof enough of that.)

“But aren't they at a disadvantage now? After all, the informants are a close community and rarely deliver to anyone who harms them. "

Law shook his head and picked up Bepo.

"No. There are far more informant groups out there. And some are far more accurate. "

Rosinante nodded and headed for the exit with Law. He had a lot to think about. Just the knowledge that he had now acquired ...

Other information organizations? For years they thought it was just a big one. But if there are more now ... There was no telling what chaos this would cause if it came out. Anyone would suspect someone else of disclosing information. Before that, you knew who the informant was and could partly control what was learned. But now?

(Rosinante really hoped no one would find out ...)

"Wait ...", Rosinante stopped confused and looked at Law, "How do you even know about it?"

Sighing, Law replied, “I know one. He helped me start. "

That was the end of the conversation for Law and he left Rosinante to go to his car. He dials a number.

The call was answered when he was behind the wheel but had not yet started.

"Warne Elijah-ya. Cora-san knows. He will soon have discovered him, Eustass-ya. "


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Garp got home, the moon was already high in the sky. He had been in his office for a long time, searching the latest results for the why. He knew too well that the Whitebeards did not make such overt examples. So what had the informant done to die from this treatment?

(Garp had the uneasy feeling that if Yuma hadn't died it would have continued.)

An overwhelming silence in his apartment greeted him as soon as he was inside. He was used to hearing noises, be it his wife and son or his grandchildren. But his wife died early and his son left his parents' house as soon as he could and only came back to deliver his son to him before he left without a word.

Luffy had been a cute kid with a bottomless stomach. He quickly found company in the form of Ace and Sabo, two children who lived just a few streets away. They met at Dadan's house, who was babysitting the three. Soon her screams of joy filled his apartment again, but over the years they became estranged from him.

Sabo had the same expression on his face that his son Damian had before he left and started a bloody terrorist organization.

(It didn't matter that he called them rebels.)

It had been abrupt with Ace. One day everything was fine and then the next he says that he moved out of Dadan's home to settle in an apartment that was closer to his education. It wouldn't have been a problem if his training weren't in one of Whitebeard's facilities. And when he came home with his boyfriend ...

(It hadn't been hard to recognize him as Whitebeard's left hand. And he wanted to wipe the damn grin off his face. But it seemed that every time he hinted at it, they always positioned Luffy furthest away from him. It was depressing and he had no idea why ...)

And Luffy ... It had crept up on him and caught Garp by surprise. He should have noticed. At first it was Luffy's crazy idea to become a pirate. The second was his friends. They don't look like bad people, but there was something about them that rubbed Garp the wrong way. He had done a background check and found nothing. But the last point was when Luffy came home with that damn straw hat that was practically yelling 'Gol D. Roger'. And when he started raving about this bastard, like he was some kind of hero without knowing the truth ... Something snapped inside Garp. He'd yelled at Luffy, imposed all kinds of punishments on him, and ultimately stole that damn straw hat from him. Luffy had disappeared into his room afterwards and hadn't even come out to eat. And the next morning Luffy, his things and the straw hat were gone. All that remained was a message that he was now living with Sabo.

(Garp told himself it wasn't his fault. It was because of that damn Akagami who planted these ideas in Luffy's head and practically made him emulate the king of the underworld.)

There was a folder on his kitchen table. There was no folder on his desk when he left the apartment.

Garp carefully picked up the folder and opened it with suspicion. It just appeared to be an old folder from a case the Donquixote Familia was involved in. The case had ended up in her unsolved cases department. It had been a devastating case for the investigating detectives. Your perpetrator was sitting in the chair right in front of you and yet you would have to let him go because of a lack of evidence.

Pictures had fallen out of the folder. The more there were, the paler Garp became. Luffy could be seen on each of them, alone and with friends. If that wasn't bad enough, his heart stopped when he turned one of the pictures. It said the date, time and place, as well as a description of the situation on it.

A note popped up between all the pictures.

“Time is short, detective. And life can slip away quickly. So watch out for the sunshine. If you are careless, its light may have gone out. “, Garp let go and looked with horror at the signature - Doflamingo Donquixote.

~ * ~

Exhausted, Law let himself fall into a chair at the kitchen table and watched his boyfriend and roommate as he finished the meal. He never thought Kid could cook this well, but here it was. Sometimes he was more in love with his boyfriend's food than with Kid himself.

“Why the hell are you still working there? You wanted to be a surgeon, didn't you? So why the hell are you still there ?! "

Law sighed at the familiar argument. You have had this conversation far too often.

“And don't mess with me that you're doing it for Cora! The argument is getting old. "

“It's an advantageous position, Eustass-ya. It's easier to cover your tracks on the corpses and if necessary to lay other. ", Law explained calmly to him.

You could practically see the anger boil up in Kid with every word. Law was just waiting for the outbreak that would inevitably come.

"Bullshit! That might be a minor reason, but tell me the truth, Trafalgar! ”Kid almost growled as he slammed a portion of pasta onto the plate.

“As a doctor, I cannot protect you. My current job allows me to protect those who are important to me, Eustass-ya. "

Kid averted his gaze with a 'Tch' and began to eat, which happened with an uncomfortable silence. That silence continued as they both washed up. Only later, when Law and Kid were exhausted in bed, did they raise their voices again.

(Groans, gasps, and screams that were heard beforehand could not and were not counted as one conversation.)

“I notified Sims. He didn't sound enthusiastic though - when the hell does this man ever sound enthusiastic about something? - but he seemed to be expecting it. "

Law took his time to answer, listening to Kid's heartbeat for a while before answering his partner.

“It was to be expected. After all, they spent a long time keeping themselves undercover. Few people know of their existence. "

Kid responded with a snort as he gently massaged Law's scalp: "It was only a matter of time before someone found out. In the underworld, rumors of other groups keep popping up. So it's a surprise that none of them have found out yet. "

Law sighed softly and enjoyed the massage. It was always surprising how many little talents his boyfriend had. He loved figuring out each of them in his spare time. It was there sweet little moments.

“How is Kilian-ya? Is his scar causing problems? Is he getting along well? "

“Nah, Killer is fine. The wound appears to have healed well. He still bumps into most places and it frustrates him not to be able to go into the shop or the workshop. "

Understanding, Law hummed and a pleasant silence entered, which the couple enjoyed. Lately they had had little time for each other. Law had been busy at work, and Kid had to work double shifts and overtime to make up for Kilian's absence. Bepo also seemed to enjoy the fact that they were both at home today, given the way he'd curled up between them.

"So basically Kilian-ya is doing exactly the opposite of what I said."

Kid laughing filled the room.

~ * ~

With a brisk step a room was entered which belonged to a dangerous person. But the person didn't care, approached the figure sitting in an armchair, which was lit by the fireplace. A glass of wine stood next to them on the table and a flamingo baby on their lap.

"Gladius. I assume everything went according to plan? “, Said the figure in a clear voice, which you couldn't tell exactly whether it was male or female.

"Y's. I put th' pictur's in an old fold'e of unsolv'd cas's and plac'd th'm in Garp D. Monk'y's apartm'nt along with the not'. I th'n watch'd his apartm'nt until h' found th' photos, ” The man replies - if you go after his voice - even if his pronunciation was strange. He swallowed just about every 'e' while talking, in addition to his slow pronunciation.

"Well done. Now we must wait to see if this old man takes our warning seriously. It would be a shame to lose this little light. "

The giggle of the figure filled the room and Gladius waited patiently for it to stop.

"Young mast'r, why ar' you so int'r'st'd in th' boy, if I may ask?" Gladius asked and came a little closer. An outsider would have interpreted it as curiosity, but both Gladius and his young master knew better.

A nostalgic smile spread across the face of Gladius opposite, which was surprising. Gladius hadn't expected this reaction.

“He reminds me of Rosinante and me when both were younger - innocent, not yet touched by the horror of the world. And Luffy ... He came into contact with so many personalities that you might think that at least some of them had fundamentally changed him. But it wasn't. Luffy managed to keep this innocence. And I want it to stay that way. "

Gladius was more than surprised. He had known the young master for a long time, and he served him for most of his life. But seldom has he heard such fundamental true words from him. It pleased him. Gladius didn't know why his young master had such a fascination for the Revolutionary's son, but he would make sure that his young master did not have to lose this light in life too.

(He didn't understand the depth of his young master's feelings, but neither was it necessary. As long as he was happy, so was Gladius.)

“Was I too fast, Gladius? Should I repeat it again more slowly?" The young master asked with a concerned undertone when Gladius had shown no sign after a while that he had understood the words.

However, Gladius shook his head and smiled slightly. It touched him again and again that his family showed such consideration for him so that he could be part of their world.

“No, it's okay. I und'rstood 'v'ry word w'll. No r'p'tition n'c'ssary. But thanks for th' consid'ration. "

Indeed, relaxed at Gladius' words, his opponent leaned back and ran his long, delicate fingers through the feathers of the flamingo baby lying in his lap.

"That is ... good to hear.", The young master cleared his throat briefly, "I want you to keep an eye on Garp and if he doesn't take any steps to protect his grandson, let me know. I will then take care of it from there. "

If he wasn't used to it, those words would have sounded threatening and scary. But like that? Gladius could only hear a pure need for protection from these words.

Gladius said goodbye with a nod and left the figure in the armchair, who rose and took a simple framed picture from a secret compartment in the desk. From this picture one saw a black-haired toddler who was held by a blond-haired woman with sunglasses which had red glasses. A little to one side stood a man with long black hair and a stern face, which was softened by a gentle smile when the man looked at the woman and the child. Doflamingo looked at the picture of his first family with a smile.

(Because no matter how deep the bond with his gang was and how much they behaved like a family, there were other people whom he wanted much more as his family.)

~ * ~

Usually Sanji doesn't bother making the detour to Luffy's place of residence. After all, they usually met just outside the café where Luffy worked. Nevertheless, he and Marimo always took turns picking up Luffy whenever no one could drive Luffy.

Some time ago Luffy had casually mentioned in a conversation between him, Sanji and Zoro that sometimes it felt like he was being watched when he went to work or school. Both Zoro and Sanji are aware that Luffy is very capable of defending himself. But still they had decided there and then that there was always at least one with the hyperactive bouncy ball.

(No matter how much they loved Luffy, they hadn't informed his brothers. A feeling told them they both knew.)

So here was Sanji, waiting in front of one of Luffy's brothers' apartment. He listened to the loud noises from the apartment, which clearly led to the fact that the idiot had overslept.

"Thanks for waiting, Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed as soon as he stormed out the door half dressed, his brother frustrated behind him.

“First get dressed properly, idiot. Or do you want to get sick? ", Sanji said and was frustrated even by the behavior of one of his closest friends. Sometimes Luffy just acted so much like a toddler that people questioned his mentality.

(Though he wouldn't trade Luffy for anything in the world anyway.)

"Oops, sorry."

Luffy put on his jacket with a grin and after saying goodbye to Sabo, they both made their way to the café. On the way there, Luffy raved about the new recipe that his boss had tried yesterday. But a few blocks from their destination, Sanji had to change the subject. He can only hear so much about meat.

“How long will you live with your brother Luffy? You know that each of us is quite ready to live with you. "

“Thanks Sanji, but no. I'll stay with Sabo a little longer. But don't worry, I already have a plan! "

Sanji wished them the best of luck. Because whoever is going to live with Luffy is going to need it.

(Even if he was a little disappointed about the rejection. On the other hand, once Luffy had a plan, nothing could stop him.)

~ * ~

The sun crept through the curtains and tickled Ace's face annoyingly. However, this feeling seemed to haunt him, because no matter in which direction he turned, it was always there. He just wanted to sleep longer. And just as it seemed as if he could go back to sleep, the last occupant of their modest apartment stormed into their bedroom.

"Come on you lovebirds, get out of bed!" Thatch shouted, much too cheerful and energetic for such an ungodly hour.

"Thatch, let us sleep ..." Ace submitted as his complaint and snuggled up to Marco.

“Ace, it's almost noon. And you don't want to miss the meal, do you? ”Marco asked, sounding much too awake and amused for his own good.

(Damn Marco and his resilient plans to wake Ace.)

"Just five minutes?"

Maybe it makes him sound pathetic, but Ace wanted to buy every minute of sleep he can get without skipping food. Marco just dismissed it with a gentle smile and ran a hand through Ace's hair.

"Five minutes of ace. And after dinner we pay Pops a visit. He must be properly informed. "


End file.
